Nowhere Left To Run
by Legolas Redbard
Summary: They ran out of places to run, so they need to find a place to hide. Old love, new tensions. Will things get better, or will they get worse
1. Chapter 1

Umbrella

Chapter One

CA-CLUNK!

The manhole was sealed back into place and the body hidden. Kylie and David dispersed after that, leaving Sarah on her own. "Do something to take your mind off it", he said, calmly getting in the van to pick Max up from school after dumping the Platt's scourge into a sewer. She needed someone who didn't know anything about what had happened, someone who she could talk to without them mentioning Callum. She booted up the computer, and launched into a website. Within a few minutes she had agreed to meet someone who was in her year at school. All of a sudden, Jason and Gary started their concrete mixing. Sarah had no choice but to let them pour concrete into Callum's new grave. Then, she walked to her meeting place, like nothing had happened.

When she arrived, she looked around, and then saw him. She walked towards him, and he turned and looked in disbelief. "Sarah Lou, you haven't changed one bit!" She looked at him for one confused moment before realising it. "Jacob McAndrew, please tell me that you still don't look after babies!" Jacob laughed and smiled, and then they both remembered.

2002

"Another busy mum calling into Bob's Bairns. I guess it can't be as bad as that one we had who ran in front of a truck" Jacob Connor picked up the phone. Well, at that point he was Connor. His mum was about to remarry and move further into Manchester. As well as a new last name, he would have to say goodbye to the estate, and the Donovan's and Carla forever. When he woke up that morning, he had to run to another bus stop on Rosamund Street, a few miles away. He stood at the bus stop, and spotted her. Now Jacob wasn't one to listen to rumours, but she had a bit of a reputation. Teenage mum, prostitute, benefit scrounger to name but a few. She smiled at him, but her wee brother thought something dirty of it, and sniggered to himself, which earned him a swift backhand. "Nice", thought Jacob. He liked someone who took no crap.

"You've reached Bob's Bairns, the premium babysitting service in Weatherfield. How may I help you?"

"I need an sitter from 7pm to 9:30pm. Preferably female, high school age"

"Hmmm, I think we can handle this. I'll get Betts. Can I have your name?"

"Gail Platt. The baby is Bethany Platt. Her mother will be back at half nine."

Jacob Connor decided in that moment that he was going to be completely unprofessional and lie to Gail to bag himself a free ticket to talking to Sarah Lou.

"I'm afraid she's out, but I could come along. If that's ok, that is"

"Of course, be here pronto though. Ha!"

After a fun filled night watching Bethany, her mother and the other Platts returned. "She's been an absolute darling for me, very well behaved." Jacob then took the fee from Gail after insisting that he should have one. He let himself out and walked towards the bus stop when a hand stopped him. He turned to see Sarah. "Jacob, why didn't you want paid?" Jacob acted coolly. "Surely a fun night of looking after a funny, clever, beautiful girl is enough." Sarah smiled. "Of course, she gets that from her mother." Jacob continued. Sarah tilted her head slightly. "But surely, I could give you something in return?" Jacob pushed on. "The experience was payment enough." Sarah finally made her mind up. "Oh stop playing the the experience was enough card, there's nowt about you to make me think that's true. I know what you really want" Sarah then kissed him passionately. After she pulled away, she whispered into his ear before leaving. He walked away, not at all surprised about the fact that 'the youngest prostitute any of us have ever met', had a sense of humour. Your Cheque Is Cashed. He walked away, remembering the other thing she said "Stick around here, I quite like you."

That evening, he walked into his house and immediately went into his brothers room to brag. "Now, Liam, what was that you an Sinead said on the way to school about me never finding love?" Liam looked at him with a smug look on his face, as per usual. "You're gonna tell me that you met your dame in flowing silk or summat. Then you'll tell me ya got a romantic dinner and then you went on a gondola and made out. But clearly not, mam clocked you coming back from a client by bus. uring code Unless you tell me that the tot fell in love with you. Or heaven forbid the mother. You know, they could and her up for abuse!" Jacob grinned wildly, and Liam gasped. "You didn't, did you? You're 14 years old!" Jacob couldn't hold in the laughter any longer, and burst into it. "Liam, it's a joke. IM HAVING YOU ON! Yes I did have a romantic encounter, yes I will continue too but it's not like I'm 14 and she's 30. We're the same age, I think." Liam thought hard for a moment and then realised who he was talking about. "No!" Liam responded. "Do not touch that girl with a ten foot barge pole. Teen mums are bad news, you take her, you take the bairn. And the great Sarah Lou is known to sleep around behi-" SMACK! Liam fell to the ground his nose bloodied. All of a sudden Carla, who often stayed with the Connors, ran in looking for hair straighteners, and laughed when she realised that the babysitter had floored the boxer...

2015

"So you really floored your brother for insulting me? The brother who is a boxing teacher in London?" Jacob laughed. "It's all in surprising him before he could react. And I still stand by all I said," he said, with a smile on his face. Sarah remembered what she said thirteen years previously. "So, you still gonna stick around? There are some people who want to meet you." Jacob could see where she was heading. "Yeah, let's see if they remember me!"

The Platts were surprised when Jacob entered with Sarah. David immediately thought something dirty of it, and Kylie gave him a swift backhand. "De ja vu David, that's what happened when I first met you. Oh, sorry, I should introduce myself. I'm Jacob McAndrew, but Bethany probably knows me as Jack the dolly makeup artist." Bethany remembered and laughed. David looked at Sarah with a frown on his face. "I mean, I know you're desperate for love, but he's a bit of a stretch." David then clocked Jacob pouring coffee for him. "Oi, what you doing!" David exclaimed. "I'm pouring coffee for us all, do you want some too?" David was fuming. "I want you to get out! I don't care if you're Coronation Street's next top bachelor, you and Sarah do whatever you need to do some place else- AHHH!" Jacob spilled the coffee down David, much to the amusement of Sarah and the rest. "My, what a horrible accident. You can use detergent to get it out, but it will leave some stains. Now Sarah, didn't we have business to discuss?" Sarah nodded. They both headed to Jacobs office. On the way, Sarah started to wonder wither this was right, that she could continue to be happy as Callum rotted under Gail's granny flat. But she held it off. She and Jacob had important business to discuss


	2. Chapter 2

Tonight on Coronation Street...

"I think it's worth another go!"

"You just have to sign here and we have a whole umbrella scheme to run"

"Don't say I'm moving too fast, you're just having trouble keeping up "

Chapter 2:

Sarah arrived at Jacobs apartment that also doubled as an office. Jacob poured them some tea, and they sat down at the desk. Jacob pulled out a massive dossier. "What's that for, your evil drug empire?" Sarah enquired. Jacob was amused by this, for he found the notion of Sarah's teasing still incredibly irresistible after all these years. "If my A/W collection is considered a drug, you just got involved in a major operation. Now, I want you to stay calm. Knowing you, I think you could be a very valuable business partner. It will be difficult, but I assure you, after we see this through, you buy Bethany a bleeding yacht if you wanted. All you have to do is sign here and we have a whole umbrella scheme to run." Sarah was overtaken by this, but she knew that Jacob was ensnared by her attitude. He wouldn't take no for an answer as business partners, so why not go one step further. "That's a great idea, but I have a counter proposal, Mr McAndrew." Jacob was shocked, but he decided to indulge her. "Go on, tell me." Sarah smiled, and then pounced. "As well as our business contract, I have summat else to give you. Love, passion. I think it's worth another go, you and me. If it wasn't for you moving, and my hormones forcing me to jump to Todd and Jason, we would probably be in Milan, you, me, Bethany, sipping cocktails and enjoying ourselves. And none of the stuff this business partnership could give me would matter, without a romantic partnership. Now if you agree, I need you to meet me at my house in about an hour. That'll give you time to prepare, because the Sarah Lou you knew before is much more passionate now. So, sign here, and I'll sign your papers." Jacob looked bewildered, but settled down. "Well, you just saved me a whole load of flirting. Count me in, Miss Platt. Now, quick, before my flat mate gets back." They signed the documents and kissed quickly, running their separate ways.

On the way out, Sarah bumped into Carla. "What were you doing in my flat? Oh, you're Jacob's visitor. Hope he hasn't got ye to sign some 50 shades contract. Sarah smiled a strange smile, the kind you smile when hiding something from someone. "Just discussing business, tell him that he can't be late, or he'll miss out on some of the products. Carla looked bemused, but continued unlocking her door. Sarah walked back smiling, all but forgotten about Callum.

"So this nasty Callum guy knocked you about, you have a insane dad who will kill people to defend you, and you are building on top of a old derelict sewer. I say, report the fool to the police, get old dad to get less involved with your social life, and fill in the sewer." Jason thought this was a good idea and took Jacob too the garage. The chipped away at the concrete over the sewer and started to pour it in. But they were told to leave early by Gail. Apparently they had guests. Jacob wondered if that was him, but he was confused. Had Sarah told them about them both. She was moving fast, for Sarah Platt that was. The first time he kissed her romantically, not just passionately, but the way the French do it. He remembered back to them

2003

"So, I realised that I can't buy Prosecco. Will Pringles do?" Sarah was completely dumbfounded, but then she smiled, and pulled a bottle out from a bag. They both sat down, and started to watch a movie. At the end, Sarah asked what he wanted to do next. He looked into her eyes. "Sarah Louise Platt, at this moment in time I'm finding you unbelievably attractive. Do you wanna, you know, kiss?" And then they kissed, at first their lips only brushing, but with a close of the eyes, they went full on. Jacob had never been so intimate with anyone in his whole life. He felt another paragraph of his life end, the tongues like ink on paper. When they finally pulled away, they noticed a crowd had built. "Mrs Hillman, Mr Hillman, David. I was just, err, popping in to..." David interrupted him "To hop into bed with my sister?" Jacob and Sarah both gasped "No, not at all. I was just... You know it's getting late and I have err, school tomorrow. On Saturday. Yeah. Catch you later Sarah." She stood back as she heard the screen door slam, as she saw him get into a big yellow taxi, have a argument over prices, and hop on a bus...

Back to reality, Jacob thought. He walked into the Platt house and slid upstairs. He opened the door to see Sarah, looking at the door, as if she had pinpointed exactly where he would be. "2 minutes early, not bad. Of course, if you came over right away I would still be pleased." Jacob had to ask something. "Is it just me or is the great Sarah Platt moving like a postman who had one too many and finally went postal. The only 2 people I have seen move faster than you are Tina McIntyre and Usain Bolt, and they were sprinting at the time. So, what gives." Sarah continued. "Oh come on McAndrew, don't say I'm moving too fast, you just can't keep up. I warn you, it'll be a wild ride, but then again, this is you and me we're talking about. You'll run to keep up and we'll both enjoy every minute of it. Within a second, Jacob's shirt was off, and Sarah had only her black vest, on, and they started to do it like they did in 2003. Sarah thought what they were doing now was familiar to what she and Callum did, but she tried to forget about it. Just stay happy, tell him when the time is right. Then the vest came of, and the sheets came up.

Now Bethany only wanted to know where her phone was, and thought nothing that Sarah had locked the door. She unlocked it, it was her room after all, and was to say the least surprised to see her mother making out with the babysitter. Sarah was surprised too. So was Jacob for that matter. "Bethany, if anyone asks in the morning, I got steaming drunk in the Rovers, and ended up in Sally Webster's Bathtub. And with that Bethany found her phone and continued on her day, leaving the two lovers in peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Tonight on Coronation Street...

"Jason, just leave me alone!"

"Will they or won't they, that is the question!"

"Time for a bit of payback"

Sarah woke up, leaning over slightly to notice Jacob, who was looking her way. "Well, that was amazing. Jacob, you're much more exciting than your business plan let on." Jacob laughed. "Well, as we all know, my babysitting experiences in this house have been, exciting too say the least." He looked at the clock and gasped. "Your shift starts in fifteen, you better run!" And with that the both put their clothes on and sprinted. But after Jacob ran out the Platt's back door and vaulted the fences into Sally Webster's garden than his foot made a horrible slicing noise. He screamed, and Sally and Sophie ran out. "AHH! Sally, Sophie, don't worry. I have a plan."

A few minutes later and Jacob was arriving in the hospital. "Yeah, me and my mum found him passed out drunk in the garden. He's a local business owner. He said that someone is already coming." Sophie passed off the lie convincingly and they took him into a side room. After inspection, the nurse said that a piece of glass from a bottle had cut through a major nerve, and after a quick operation, he would be back by lunch. Then all of a sudden, Carla Connor burst open the door. "Sorry, this is for family and select friends only." Jacob cut the doctor off. "No, it's ok. Sally, Sophie, this is the woman who is pretty much my aunt. Carla, you probably know these two. Now, I have to tell you all something...

Sarah was cleaning glasses in the bar when Jason came over with a inquisitive look on his face. "Something on my face, Jason? Or are you longing for something you know you can't have?" Jason looked at her. "Since when were you in a relationship? Oh yeah, with Mr Businessman. He's fine and all, but you're just friends. At least that's what I want you to say. Come back to mine, huh?" Sarah was confused. "Since when did you know Jacob? And as a matter of fact, we're just business partners at the moment." Jason smirked. "Then you're a co owner of Jason Grimshaw Constructions. He bought me over. Right now he's helping with your garage, that's why I assumed you two had a connection. Come on, let's go and- HIC- get it on." Sarah now looked visibly disgusted. "Jason, just leave me alone! Now, do you want another drink or not?"

A few minutes later her shift was over and she went outside. She got a text from David, telling her not to spill over the Callum incident. That's all her life was now. Lies and intimidation from David and the occasionally moment of levity by Jacob. She couldn't take it anymore, and ran too the ginnel to cry. As a matter of chance, Jacob was walking to test his mobility down here. He spotted her and ran over. "Sarah, what's wrong? I was just at the hospital, what happened?" Sarah was about to tell him everything, how she had an awful secret, but decided to listen to David, and also to get rid of another problem. "It's Jason, he's trying to force me to go sleep with him." She told him about how he made her feel intimidated and after she finished her shift he whispered that she would have to agree sooner or later. Jacob looked around, and then kissed her. "Oh, will they or won't they, that's the question!" Jacob and Sarah turned around to see Tracy Barlow. "Toxic Tracy, that's what all the kids who I babysat called you. Is it true that you battered your boyfriend to death with a phallic statue? Well, not the worst breakup I've seen." Tracy seemed unfazed by this, smiling even. "And what does that make you McAndrew? Preying on single mothers, oh my! Don't come for me next. And who could forget the worst impression you ever made. Poor Tina hated you so much, she got some mates to beat you up. And from what I've hear-." SMACK. Tracy was shocked, and immediately put on her victim act. "Did anyone here see that? She just hit me! Tony?" Tony, who for some reason was spying on them chuckled and walked away. "You fell over and hit your head against a wall." Tracy fumed and ran off. Jacob gave a small laugh and then turned to Sarah again. "Time for a bit of payback..."

Jason opened the door to see Sarah there in a skimpy costume. "You were asking for me?" Jason couldn't believe his luck. They ran upstairs and started too kiss. But before things went any farther, Sarah fell onto the bed feeling faint. Jason spoke with sympathy. "I love you, I'll stay with you." Then they fell asleep.

8:30 AM

Jason and Sarah woke up. "Oh, I feel sick. You couldn't possibly get me a drink could you?" Sarah asked. Jason was more than obliged. But as he came back wth a glass of water for his girl, she noticed she was feeling much better. And making out with his boss. "What in the name of all things holy is going on in here!" Sarah and Jacob acted shocked. "Jacob was just... Checking out my throat for infections. With his tongue. One of those new NHS thi-" Jason cut her off. "Get. Out."

Almost all the street were out to see what the racket over at the Grimshaw's was. A barley dressed Sarah and a business man wearing nothing but his pants and a towel were thrown out. Gail dropped her jar of olives and Max's eyes were covered by Kylie as Jason screamed at them. "I TRUSTED YOU!" Jason yelled as he threw plates and assorted goods at Sarah. Sarah ran up to him and slapped him. "You really think I actually fancied you. I never even wanted you, it's all in your 'ead! Thank goodness I was 'ill' or it's anyone's guess what you would have done to me. And what made you think I was actually gonna have sex with you? I haven't had sex for over a year now!" "But you and Jacob slept with each other two nights ag-ohhhh..." The whole street turned to look at Sarah and Jacob. "BETHANY! I TOLD YOU TO STAY QUIET! Honestly everyone, we just made out and fell asleep, nothing else to it. Right Sarah?" Sarah nodded. "Now Jason, that was revenge and a half. And you know what the worst part was. I GOT A KICK OUT OF THAT! Come on Jacob, you left your stuff back at mine." And with that Sarah walked off to her house. "Better luck next time Jason, here's your towel back. By the way, after this job your fired. And I'll make sure to put down as a reference you tried to jump into bed with the boss's lover. You know, I'm pretty sure they won't hi-" Jason jumped on Jacob and threw him into the Platt's garage door, smashing it open. Kylie and David watched in horror. The manhole had been un-concreted! They tried to keep calm as the builder wrestled his boss. Gail, Sarah and Dev ran to try and pull Jason off, but he smashed Jacob through the manhole. When Jacob realised what was in there, he unraveled the sheet. "Gail, call the police. Call he police! SOMEBODY CALL THE POLICE!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The police sped round to the street, and were confused at the sight that awaited them. Two half naked men were there, one trying desperately to resuscitate the victim, the other trying to attack him. A woman was staggering about in disbelief, crying. A child watched in fascination. The officers went to the scene and parked by The Kabin. They ran over to the scene and asked what was going on. "Me and Mr Nice Guy over there were having a fight, and he chucked me into the manhole. I found the guy in there. Attempts at resuscitation failed, I think he's been dead for a while." The police looked over at the body, and then back at Jacob. "Oh, sorry. I'm Jacob McAndrew, local business owner. This is my girlfriend's house." Jason looked at him in rage. "That's it, he needs a good beating again!" The officers watched as he jumped on Jacob and punched him hard in the face. Eileen and Todd pulled him away, only for the police to slap a pair of handcuffs on him. Jacob ran towards his apartment and entered. He sat down, and breathed.

A few hours later, someone knocked on the door. Jacob walked over and opened it. "Mr McAndrew, we need to ask you a few questions about the body and Mr Grimshaw at the station." Jacob tried to smile. "Sure, lead me there!"

Jacob sat down in the interrogation room. He sipped his water, and looked at the officers. "Mr McAndrew, please describe your relationship with the Platt family." "Well, err, we were first acquainted back in 99', when I met Mrs H-h-h- sorry, Miss Platt at a coffee shop. We next met when I took a babysitting job in 2002. That's when I first met Sarah and David." The police pulled out two photos. "Have you ever met these men, Mr McAndrew?" Jacob thought, then answered. "First photo, Mr Tilsley? Second, Martin Platt. Last photo is... H-h... Hil-hil... Why do you need to know this?" The officer pressed on. "Is it true that David Platt considers you an enemy because of your relationship with the last man?" Jacob was getting hot and sweaty now, stumbling over his words. "I-I-I- no, I didn't, no, I. No, I mean, no... Okay, I'll tell you the story..."

2003

Jacob was just preparing to leave Weatherfield to live with his mother, when he decided to help the community one last time. He went out to sell burgers at the park with Liam, when he noticed Richard Hillman. "You're Sarah's... Friend, aren't you? Didn't I loan you some money once?" Jacob smiled and pulled out fifty pounds. "I am a man of my word, Mr Hillman. Fifty pounds, plus the money for a coffee." Richard smiled, took the money, and disappeared.

2015

"After I heard the news about the canal, I tried to reach Sarah. When I found Gail and told her, she said not to come back ever again. Satisfied now?" The officer looked at his list of questions. "Is it true that you were seen running from the Platt's house last Friday?" Jacob thought this question funny. "Oh, yeah. I was late for work and didn't want to get caught with Sarah. My Aunt Carla would have gone mental about me being distracted on the job. I mean it's not like she's so innocent, what wit-." The police cut Jacob off. "Did you know Callum Logan?" Jacob thought, and then remembered. "Bought a hat a few months back. Seemed like a decent bloke until Nutty Grimshaw back there told me about his hounding of the Platts. Now he's dead, at least that looked like 'im." The police sighed. "We'll let you go now Mr McAndrew. We'll call you later if we need any more info." Jacob took his bag, and left without a fuss.

The taxi pulled up outside Underworld and Jacob stepped out to see Johnny and Kate there. "Oh, looks like I'm late for a family reunion. So Johnny, did you finally drag yourself back from Spain to track down your thief of a son. Or was it to confront me, your distant relative, about investing in a startup business." Johnny was surprised and could not believe it. "Here Aiden, this is who you want to be. 30, and he started his own company from the money he made by investing me into Bob's Bairns, you probably better know it as Sitters4U." Aiden scowled at Jacob. "So Carla, this is the precious little nephew of yours who is so much better than me in every way. Hi." Suddenly the family bonding session was disrupted by a vase smashing into Jacob's head. "YOU! I TOLD YOU NEVER TO COME BACK!" Jacob turned to the Connors. "Believe you haven't been acquainted yet. Gail, these are my relatives. Relatives, this is my girlfriends mother Gail. She seems to be in a bad mood right now. Gail continued pelting objects at him. "Mr McAndrew?" Jacob turned to the police. "No, it's fine. She's just a wee bit mad right now, I don't need your hel-" The officer cut him off anyway. "Jacob McAndrew, I am arresting you for the murder of Callum Logan, and perverting the course of justice." As the officer continued, reactions everywhere varied, but all were shocked. Johnny and Carla tried to pull him back. Sally, who was walking out of her house over a trivial argument dropped her glass. But as Jacob was dragged away, David and Kylie looked at each other. They would pretend to be shocked, but still defend him. That way Sarah wouldn't know

Jacob was sat down by the officers, who seemed unsure about why he was here. They said that this was mandatory, as he had been seen running away from the crime scene. They said he could get out in a few hours and come back to give a statement another day

A few hours later Jacob was visited by Carla in the station, who quickly bailed him out and took him to the car. "Drink? I have a beer?" Jacob shook his head. "I don't do drinks. Thanks to a 'friend of mine'." Carla was intrigued, and as such asked him. "Well, this is an embarrassing story..."

January. 2001

"Neil, no. That's enough beer. You're gonna get hurt." Jacob was standing with a teacher as Neil Fearns sat with a beer in one hand and a knife in the other. The whole class watched in terror as the boy stepped up. "You know, Connor, I've had enough of your crap! Everybody's crap. Do you want me to tell everyone everything about you? And me? And everyone else?" Jacob moved slightly closer, and Neil pulled Candice over and put a knife to her throat. Hush fell across the class as Candice struggled. "This one here, she acts so mature. Yet no matter how much she smokes and drinks, it can't make up for her bland looks and crap tastes." Candice was released, and Jacob taken at knife-point. "You, Jacob Connor, you used to be my friend!" Jacob was taken aback. "We are still friends Neil, nothing you do can stop that." "Oh give me a break, we all know you hate me now. Ever since you saw a certain girl, you're nothing but a softie, I mean, babysitting service operator, pfft. And speaking of that cheap slag, you should have nowt to do with her. Watch out Sarah Lou, he might make you pop out another baby. And then you can be happy together. You deserve each other, two sad, pathetic, stu-" Jacob cracked him one right into his nose, and was paid back with a knock over. Unfortunately for Jacob, he hit his head of a table, and blacked out...

A few hours later he awoke in hospital. He was surrounded by his schoolmates, who could do nothing but go on and on about how Neil ran away with a broken nose, and that he had been arrested. Soon they had to go, but two stayed, and 2 families came. "Candice, Sarah, why are you still here? And why are they here?" Jacob was surrounded by the Platts. "Well, me and Sarah and Miss Tanner might have put in a good word in that you saved Candice and me from public embarrassment followed swiftly by murder." Martin Platt smiled at him. "No matter how much Sarah tried to convince me that you were a good lad, I didn't understand you. Now I understand why she is so infatuated with you, and you are always welcome to work for the Platt family. The least we could do is invite you out for dinner." Jacob smiled back. "That would be lovely. I just need to get stitches or summat then I'll be there. I won't miss it!" The all talked for a while longer, Candice reminding Sarah of a bus accident that caused much embarrassment for all three of them. Then they left, and Jacob was ready for a great dinner.

"But that's a story for next time. I need some sleep." And with that, he got out he car and headed into his apartment, dreading what the next day would bring.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jacob stormed into the Platt house soon after he woke up, practically smashing the door down. "Morning David. Morning all. Now, someone please explain to me why I was arrested for murder, then let off because the police had no idea why I was arrested in the first place." The Platt family looked at the former murder suspect, and David stood up. "I really don't think you should be around here, after what you did to this family." Jacob scoffed. "After all I did. Let's see, I gave someone money I owed them, you've shoved parents down the stairs, driven into a canal on your sisters wedding day and allowed your own niece to take ecstasy. And probably murdered the friendly neighbourhood drug dealer." Sarah stood up, already crying. "I was gonna tell you, I swear. It's just, I needed to find the right time." Jacob was shocked. "So you were just gonna say 'oh Jacob it's nice that we're back together and all, would you mind if there's a body under me mums new room.' I mean, I've heard of skeletons in the closet, but not slightly rotten corpses in the annexe. So, who killed him then?" Gail was shocked. "You come into our house after all you've done to this family, after causing us all to almost die, manipulating this family, sleeping with my daughter, insulting us time and time again, and now accuse us of murder! Get out! GET OU-" Sarah butted in. "Kylie killed her!" The room fell silent. "She hit him with a wrench, then David and her made me hide the body, but then they buried it under the manhole. Then..." Jacob looked in shock at the family, then took his jacket and the keys Nick had given David for his van. "Oi, what are you doing!" Jacob looked over, fire in his eyes. "I'm commandeering your vehicle to report a crime. I'll give it back when your wife is in custody." Sarah grabbed his arm, but he pulled her off. "These people need to hear the truth, and they'll hear it from me." Then he practically kicked down the door and sprinted off. The Platts looked at each other, and ran.

The van sped to a halt outside the police station, followed by another car. Sarah stepped out and ran to Jacob. "Sarah, I need to do this. No point protecting your sister in law forever." Sarah barley managed to speak through the tears. "I'll do it with you." They walked to the desk. "Can I help you sir? Are you here to make the statement about yesterday?" Jacob shook his head. "I want to make a statement about the killer, so does she." They waited, then an officer took them to a room...

Kylie sat with Max and Lilly, with David watching close by. The others in the bar didn't notice, all they saw was a family out to dine. "Now, mummy has to go away for a while, so Max, I want you to look after Lily while I'm gone." Max was confused. "Where are you going mum? You said we were gonna go to Legoland! Are we still going to Legoland?" Kylie smiled sadly. "Hopefully when I come back". She silently hoped she would come back. Then, the police entered the bar, and the patrons all sighed at once. They were surprised to see Jacob and Sarah in tow. Liz almost berated her for not showing up for her shift, but was to engrossed by what happened next. "Kylie Platt, I'm arresting you under suspicion of the murder of Callum Logan." A very large gasp, made up of all the smaller gasps filled the room, as she was read out her rights. Jacob watched as she was marched to the car, leaving her family and shocked friends behind. Sarah broke down in tears, and probably would have collapsed if it weren't for Tyrone and Jacob pulling her a stool. "Alright, show's over, the place is closed." Liz turned to Jacob. "Charge it to my credit card, we're gonna be here a while.

Kylie sat in the interview room, looking out the window. "Miss Platt, you have refused to answer any of our questions about the case. Why?" Kylie scowled. "'Cause I don't know. Okay?" The detective sighed. "Okay then, we have to charge you. Kylie was shocked. "You can't trust those wackos! One of them's a psycho business man who takes revenge way to seriously, the other's some cheap slag who popped out a baby at thirteen. You can't! You can't!"

Jacob and Sarah walked into the Platt house, neither totally drunk, to find Gail. "Where's David mum? I need him to know this was the only way." Gail sipped a glass of vodka. "He's taken Max to the hospital. He ran into the bistro and slipped and fractured his skull. He was running away from his mother being arrested for a perfectly reasonable crime. And if you think this family is going to pay for you to stay in that luxury apartment anymore, then your wrong. Get your own house, or move in with someone. Just never come here again." Sarah was shocked. "But mum, I have a daughter to raise by myself! My wage can't afford for us to move into anything decent!" Gail smiled. "That makes two single parents in this family, thanks to you and your idiot boyfriend. And Jacob? I should have got Martin to make you stay away from the beginning. Now get out, both of you." Sarah took one last look at the house, before she and Jacob left, leaving Gail crying in the kitchen, sipping her vodka.

One stop to the chip shop later, and they were sitting by the medical centre. "I don't know what to do! She's just throwing me out, like Candice's mum did. Like I'm worthless. And now me and Bethany will have to move into some dingy apartment in the seedy side of town." Jacob hesitated, then proposed an idea. "You could always move in with me! I mean, I just live upstairs... Sorry, I mean, that's an awful ide-" Sarah cut him off. "Well, I wouldn't be adverse to the idea. But I would need to ask Bethany if it was okay. As a matter of fact, here she comes." Bethany walked towards her mother with a inquisitive look on her face. Afternoon mum. Oh hi Jacob! Haven't seen you in a while, boy, a weekend seems like forever. Sorry about the whole, exposing you in front of the entire street thing. Is that my suitcase?" Sarah looked at Jacob and then turned back to Bethany. "Your gran won't give us the money to rent the apartment anymore, so Jacob here offered to let us move in with him! How does that sound?" Bethany seemed confused at first, but soon looked back and smiled. "Sure! Does that mean that you and Jacob are actually back together, like you were ages ago?" The couple looked at each other, and then said in unison. "THE INSOMNIA INCIDENT!" They both laughed. Bethany looked confused. "Mother! Ex-friend of Father! What is that." Jacob spoke. "I promised Sarah that nobody would know of this, but forget promises..."

2004

"How many times! You need to be safer when having sex. You can't raise two children on your own!" The words of Gail were pushed to the back of her mind as she and Jacob kissed passionately. She just wanted Jacob's last night to her as one she, and he, would never forget. The pain of Billy and Todd were hard, but she could just push them back far enough to be unfazed. As they went further, she completely forgot about Gail's warnings and the retribution she might face. When things got to the most intense that things had ever been between them, there was a knock on the door, and Jacob was thrown under the covers. "Who is it?" Sarah asked. "Mummy, I no sleep." Bethany toddled over to the bed and got in. "Good girl, you get some sleep now." When she finally fell asleep, she decided to go to sleep also, but was rudely awoken by a moan from Jacob, in immense pain from being stuck between Sarah and Bethany...

"I'm gonna pretend that I did not ever hear that, and get my stuff upstairs." Bethany took her suitcase and Jacobs key. Jacob looked at Sarah, about to sink into another depressive mood about Callum, and decided to help.

"You still owe me you know."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sarah and Bethany entered into Jacob's apartment. The place looked clean enough, but his desk was flowing with paperwork. "So, Jacob, what exactly did I sign up for when I agreed to help with the business?" Jacob sighed. "We were meant to sell my anti-ageing wonder drug along with my new collection through Underworld, but apparently the ingredients needed to make it work included thalidomide and toxic metal. Then I tried to do asbestos removal from old buildings through Jason, but that ended badly. Now all I have is this place and you two." Bethany grabbed a notepad and started jotting something down. "So, I guess I'm gonna have to restart Bob's Bairns without Bob, or anyone helping." Sarah looked at him inquisitively. "You know, I could always help out. And what about Bethany? It would be good work experience, and she would have stuff to do. So, whatcha say?" Bethany dropped the notepad in shock. "Mum! I don't want to look after babies! They stink, and even if it was older kids, they all annoy me." Jacob smiled. "Your mum's right you know. Besides, I used to babysit you. Think of this as returning the favour." Bethany returned to drawing on Jacob's work pad. "Bethany! That's for Jacobs job! At least ask him first!" Bethany turned to Jacob and showed him the pad. He looked at it and pondered for a while, then grinned wildly. "Bethany Platt, you just saved the business. Sarah, look at this." Sarah looked at the design. It was a formal dress, combining two popular styles. "This is brilliant, just need to pitch this to Carla. Looking at the look of it, we could get away with selling it for £120." They looked confused. "Exactly?" Jacob smiled. "I can guess the price of anything, and I usually get it right. Those shoes, top of the line from a Milan fashion house. £250, plus tax equals £250.76." Sarah's jaw practically hit the floor. "I'll get lunch from Roy's. £9." And then he ran to the cafe.

Jacob walked up to the counter and took out his wallet. "Good day Roy. A roll and chips and two bacon rolls, if you please." Roy shook his head. "Maybe it would be best if you refrained from being here." Jacob was confused. "What?" Roy sighed. "I think it would be wise for you to leave." Jacob was getting angry now. "What did I do! This is ridiculous!" "Maybe it has something to do with the fact you shopped Kylie to the police." Jacob turned around to see David. "Dave. How's Max? I should probably get-" David slammed him up against the counter. "SHE WAS DEFENDING SARAH, JACOB. WOULD YOU RATHER HE DIED THAN YOUR GIRLFRIEND? She didn't want anyone finding out, so she hid the body. What would you have done?" Jacob pushed David into a table. "I would have called the police! You achieved nothing but condemning Kylie eventually! And Sarah, she's traumatised by that! You're sick in the 'ead David. Ever since Hilman drove you into the canal, you've been a absolute psycho! And now, Kylie's gonna go down for this, if me and Sarah can do anything. Then you'll be all alone, like a pathetic freak should be!" Jacob then fell to the floor. Roy stood behind him, a wooden chair now broken. "You stupid man! All of you are stupid, and I'm relishing the day she gets sent down. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to get lunch for me girlfriend's daughter. She just saved my fashion line."

Jacob came back 20 minutes later with the rolls and a bloody nose. "What happened!" Jacob fell onto his chair. "Roy smacked me with a chair cause I was fighting with David. Stuff happens, you know?" Bethany looked confused. "Mum, why were Jacob and Uncle David fighting?" Sarah sighed. "Cause we told the police that Kylie killed Callum." Bethany laughed. "I mean, the body was under the garage, but I thought it was Jason me self. Wait... Are you being serious?" Sarah nodded. "HOW COULD YOU! Callum made life hell for us all, why couldn't you frame Jason or summat?" Sarah was shocked. "Kylie had to face the consequences! You can't just kill someone, even if they are the incarnation of pure evil and expect to get off free." Bethany smashed a chair in anger. "I HATE YOU BOTH! HOW COULD YOU!? I'LL FIGHT EVERY STEP OF THE WAY TO HELP KYLIE. YOU TWO CAN JUST, JUST... ARRRGH!" Bethany ran off and slammed the door, leaving the pair in science before she opened it one last time. "And to think I was looking forward to Jacob being my new daddy." She slammed it again, leaving Sarah and Jacob confused, but amused. "So, apparently I was her new daddy. Not good with fathers myself. Sarah looked at him, her eyes saying 'go on'. "I mean, it would be wrong for me to be a father figure to her, since I either hated her father figures or killed her actual father. Sarah seemed unfazed at first, before she realised what he had said. "YOU KILLED HER ACTUAL BIRTH FATHER?! INTENTIONALLY?" Jacob looked away. "Even I'm not sure of that one. I wasn't trying to crash the car, but subconsciously I hated him, looking so free when he had changed so many people's lives. Mabye that was fate's way of natural selection. After all, Neil did want to sit in the back.

2003

"Thanks for the lift man, it means so much to see you before you go." Neil sat in the back of the Ford Fiesta. "Just think of it as one last favour." They continued, until Neil decided to stir some trouble. "I hate you Jacob Connor. You know why?" Jacob stayed silent. "Come on..." Jacob turned around. "Stop distracting me, we could crash Neil." Neil laughed. "Because you caused my life to be ruined. You first told me about alcohol, you first told me about Sarah, you told me how to seduce people. "Stop talking." Neil giggled again. "Thinking you're so high and mighty cause you have more friends than me. Thanks to you I'm a social pariah. Neil Fearns, the dirty wee boy. Thanks to you Bethany exists, and I can't even see her." Jacob turned around. "Distract me once more, and I will kill you. Neil just thought of this as another empty threat, but as he opened his mouth, the car swerved and smashed into a tree...

"And that's how Neil died. You have no idea how hard it was seeing Brenda as they took her to identify the body." Sarah held Jacobs hand. "It's okay. We all make mistakes. Accidents happen. It's just good that you didn't murder him, and you could moved on." Jacob smiled, and the two looked at each other. And then they kissed...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bethany sprinted towards Number 8 and burst open the door. "If you're looking for your mother, she's off to live with her pathetic boyfriend". Bethany ran over and hugged Gail. "I can't believe that mum sold her out!" Gail comforted her. "Don't worry, she's going to pay for this"

Sarah walked towards the pub and entered, only to be met with what felt like the eyes of a thousand people boring into her. "Afternoon Liz… I'll just get ready in the back…" Liz shook her head. "Sarah, I'm afraid you can't work here anymore." Sarah gasped. "But Liz, I need this job! Why are you sacking me?!" Liz shrugged. "Some customers have seen fit to complain about your service, and with 7 complaints against you, I have to let you go." Sarah tried to speak, but no words came out. She turned to the bar. "Well, you got what you wanted. I see no reason for me to stay anymore." Sarah marched towards the door. When she stepped onto the cobbles, she saw Jacob being thrown out of the Bistro. "Oi, this is assault this is! Aunt Carla! Tell your moronic love interest to stop manhandling me!" Nick threw him into the gutter. "A friendly word of advice mate. Don't come round here again, cheap slags and their boyfriends aren't welcome. AND YES THAT WAS DIRECTED AT YOU SARAH! Now take your wallet, your gloves, and your coat and bugger off into your little rat hole." Nick left him in the gutter. Jacob stepped up, and grabbed a loose cobble, wrenching it out *SMASH!*. Sarah's jaw dropped as she saw Jacob throw the brick through the window and sprinted away.

"Visitor for Kylie Platt!" Kylie was pulled through to the visitor room where David was waiting for her. She sat down and looked at him. "They said the trial starts tomorrow. Can you make it?" David glared at her. "Sure." Kylie sighed. "It's not my fault they found 'im. I tried to stop it when Jacob told Jason to get the concrete off it when he smelled something off. How is he anyway, the community been giving him hell?" David glanced down, then looked back at Kylie. "Mum made sure to put in a word to everyone about Jacob and Sarah, and she's lost her house. Now all we need to do is put part 3 of the plan into play." After a quick discussion, David stood up and left. Yes, part 3, now that'll be fun.

Jacob returned after running away to find the police by Nick's Bistro. "HIM! It was him who threw it through the window!" The officer turned to Jacob. "Did you throw that stone?" Jacob shook his head. "I was just out for a jog. Let's see, you could ask my aunt or my girlfriend, who will all have an alibi for me." Nick was shocked. "And there were no prints on the stone. Sorry son, no evidence, can't convict." Jacob walked away triumphantly. When he got back to his house, he saw Sarah looking ill. "You alright? You look a little pale." Sarah turned to him. "I've felt unwell for a while, but I've been taking medicine, some new kind. But it's just made me feel wo-wo-wo…" Sarah collapsed onto the floor. "Crap!" Jacob grabbed a phone. "Please be alright, please please please…"

The stretcher burst through the door, carrying Sarah who was bleeding from her mouth. "So what did you say she took again?" Jacob shook his head. "Some new pill. I hope it wasn't the one that Davis released a few months ago. "Oh, that's really popular now. Some sort of wonder drug" Jacob turned white at the paramedic's statement. "Wait… did he release it?" The paramedic smiled. "Yeah, really popular among pregnant mothers." Jacob stopped dead in his tracks. "YOU NEED TO RECALL THE NEW PRODUCTS!" Everyone in the room turned to him. "What do you mean?" Jacob was in a full blown panic now. "If anybody has consumed one capsule of that, he's going to jail for a long long time. The drug contained thalidomide." Everyone looked at him. "Please tell me that was a joke." Jacob was having a panic attack, and fell to the floor.

A few hours later, Jacob was sitting in the relative's room under police guard. "Mr McAndrew, we have some news" Jacob looked up, looking extremely nervous, signalling for the doctor to go on. "We managed to stabilize Miss Platt and ask her a few questions. It turns out she took the 'wonder drug' the paramedics were talking about." Jacob at first looked extremely paranoid, but relaxed. "At least she wasn't pregnant…" The doctor looked at him. "She wasn't pregnant right? Oh… no… NO!" The doctor grabbed him before he could run off. "It's okay, she's over 42 days. It's almost certain that there won't be any birth defects. And we can only hope the police get to Davis before any more damage is done. You can see her now." Jacob walked through to see Sarah. "What did they say? I'm pregnant… and I think we all know who the father is. It can't be you, if it were this wouldn't hurt so much. It's his… and now we'll never get rid of his legacy." Jacob held her hand. "Whatever choice you make, I'll stand by you." Sarah looked at him. "You're right, I have to make a choice."

A few hours later, Jacob got off a bus to a concerned Bethany. "Where's my mum! What happened?" Jacob looked at her seriously. "She's just had a bad reaction to some medicine." Bethany looked at him suspiciously, but soon accepted it. "Shame." Jacob sighed. Well, there's still things to do. Your mum's in overnight, and we were supposed to get your room ready earlier, so you can have my bed, it's comfier than the couch." Bethany scowled at him. "I'll take that, ta, but I'm still angry at you both. Like really angry."

Sarah lay in her bed, thinking about the day's events. "I'm pregnant, and it's that lowlife's… And he's dead as well, I could of got money out of him" she thought to herself. "And the fact that I wouldn't have minded if it had been Jacob's, heck, I would have been overjoyed. Do I, want this baby? No, I can't, I can't have his flesh and blood growing inside me. After all he did, he's left this on me. Maybe, later, if the time was right I could try again, with someone who loves me. But how would everyone react? Mum, David, Beth? Whatever, I should wait to tomorrow, whatever it may bring…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jacob woke up from his slumber to find his house in a state. He barley remembered his drunken rampage last night. He knew that today was the day of Kylie's first hearing, and though he should go. He knew Callum's mother would be there, and if his assumptions were correct, he had a lot to explain…

Sarah woke up soon after, still in pain from her collapse yesterday. She looked over at her phone to find a message from Jacob. "Should I tell family? Should I tell anyone?" Sarah barley managed to reach over and type. "Tell Callum's mother, you'll soon see why. Also, call Guildford" She looked at the screen, as the symbol signifying Jacob's typing occurred. "K". Sarah put her phone back, then smashed a glass. How could they? They were possibly deciding the fate of a unborn child, and all he had to say was 'K'. It's like he didn't care! That was her fault, this whole thing was cursed. Even when they first rekindled their love, she had the same clothes on as when she and Callum first kissed. She just had to think positive, keep thinking positive.

The Platts were getting ready for the trial when Jacob and Bethany arrived. "Bethany, you probably shouldn't be here for this." Bethany acknowledged the request and walked upstairs. "Sarah's had a bad reaction to some medicine, so I'll pick her up later." Gail was fuming. "You come in here after all you've done. Nobody wants you here, this family hates you." Jacob smiled slyly. "Except one." Gail almost jumped at him. "Sarah won't forgive you when I tell her about you and Hillman!" Jacob considered it for about a microsecond. "She'll be angry at first, but she'll come back. Sarah can't stay away from a man for too long." Gail gasped. "How can you sleep at night?!" "You could ask your daughter, she knows all about how I sleep, better than anyone." Jacob said, channelling Callum. Gail was about to punch him, but laid off. "So, is everyone excited?" This time she did punch him.

Sarah was lying in her hospital bed when Michelle knocked on the door. "I'm so sorry about what happened with your job, your mum's getting the community to hate Jacob, and even if that means you get hit by the fallout, she doesn't care. I, uh, brought you some fruit." Sarah took the basket. "Thanks." Michelle looked at her phone, then decided to ask. "So, if you don't mind my asking, what's the story between you and Jacob?" Sarah smiled. "I couldn't possibly tell it all within visiting hours" Michelle laughed. "Six hours is good enough." Sarah sighed "Here we go. Well, it all started with me and Bethany's dad..."

 _1999_

"So, why did you want to come over? I mean, I'm happy to have you here, but why?" An inquisitive Jacob Connor looked at his best friend. "Well, I was thinking, you know, everyone round here seems to be beginning relationships, and I thought you could help me." Jacob smiled. "Really? Well, the first thing you need to do is think of a girl, in our year of course. Do you have one in mind?" Neil looked at him, with a look suggesting that Jacob already knew her. "Oh, no way! Really? I thought that you had a thing for her, but not a **thing** for her. Right, what you need to do is a friendly introduction, followed by months of endless endearment and once you progress to a good enough stage, you can technically propose to her at any time and get married at 16. Then you can… Well…" Neil knew. "Right, is that all?" Neil smiled. "That's all." He left, and Jacob fell asleep, thinking nothing of it. Little did he know that Neil never actually left, and in the empty bed above him, a child was being made…

"Jacob, JACOB!" Jacob awoke to see Neil on top of him. He tried to scream but Neil shushed him. "I've made a really bad mistake, and you need to help me." Neil guided him up to the top of the bunk bed to see a sleeping Sarah. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!" All of a sudden Aiden walked into his room to see the two boys and Sarah. "What the… Jacob? WHY IS THERE A GIRL IN MY BED?" Neil raised his hand. "I, uh, slept with her." Aiden chuckled. "Aww, that's cute. Falling asleep together." He saw the grim look on their faces. "No. He's had sex with her. He's had sex with Gail's daughter." Aiden gulped.

"CA CLUNK." The boys looked down at the boot of the car, where Sarah was going to be transported back to her house by Aiden. Neil was shocked by what happened, and begged Jacob to keep it a secret. "I promise, for now at least."

"So, then I got pregnant. Two years later me and Jacob kicked it off again after he babysat Bethany." Michelle nodded. "So, how did things go back then?" Sarah laughed. "We went on dates, but none of them were that good. He went on holiday with us, but all we just played with Bethany or annoyed David. During most of our on-off relationship, all we did was kissed. But then before he left for Manchester, Aiden told me he had never had sex. Since I had, he thought I could make him a 'man'. Since I loved him, I was happy to help. Afterwards, well…

 _2004_

Jacob felt groggy. He had no recollection of his leaving do last night. All he remembered was being crushed between two people. "Morning Jacob. Do you remember anything?" He turned to see Sarah beside him in the bed. "Man, my head… Sorry about falling asleep in your house…" He noticed the fact that he was naked, he never usually slept naked. "You really don't remember anything?" Jacob noticed that Sarah was also naked. "Did we…" Sarah shushed him. "Yes. You were very good, for your first time. It's a shame you have to go." Jacob smiled. "Well, I'm starting to remember this now, and I don't think I'll forget this anytime soon…"

"After that he left, and when Callum died, I needed something to distract me. So I went on a school reunion website, and I found his number and agreed to meet him. Then we rekindled our relationship, and now we're here. I only hope this trial goes well, or who knows how many people will pay the price…" Sarah looked out the window, hoping that her boyfriend wouldn't make an awful mistake…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The car stopped outside the hospital and Jacob got out. He walked to the entrance to the hospital where the staff greeted him fondly. "Is that you Jacob? It is! The Wonderboy has returned to hang again!" Jacob blushed. "Having off the side of the hospital was an unfortunate situation for everyone. Especially Martin." The receptionist laughed. "The pills that Davis released haven't been traced yet, if that's why you're here." Jacob still looked uneasy at the mention of the thalidomide incident. "I'm actually here for Sarah Platt, I'm here to pick her up." The receptionist remembered what happened last time. "Right this way."

Sarah wasn't expecting her business partner (well, officially that is. Some things are best left of any ledger and left between the two parties involved. And the bedroom.) too show up. "Morning Jacob. Wasn't expecting too see you here, don't you have the trial to go to?" Jacob shook his head. "Today's just the logistical stuff, opening statements, pleading. Besides, I'd rather spend time with you than do anything else. Well maybe babysitting." Sarah laughed. "What got you into that anyway?" Jacob smiled softly. "You and Candice. After seeing what happened to you with Bethany, we were all a wee bit... Concerned... Like, we thought that that could happen to us, considering, Candice is very, impulsive. It's hard to believe I was the sane one. Look at me now, almost thirty and I still haven't finished university. And I still play with Lego and make millennium falcon noises, occasionally." Sarah giggled. "Well, I think you spent too much time with me when we were younger. At least I boosted your confidence, with a little nudging from your brother." They both looked at each other. Jacob broke their romantic-awkward silence. "How are you feeling, you know, with the bab-." Sarah cut him off. "Guildford. Did you call them?" Jacob nodded. "They have a consultation at eleven. I could take you if you wanted, or I could get someone else." Sarah nodded. "Take me... Should I do this? In the eyes of some, this is murder..." Jacob was about to comfort her when Marion burst in. "Morning Mrs Logan. Why are you here exactly." Marion was in a fluster, but the couple could clearly make out "I can't believe I'm going to have a grandchild." Sarah looked at Jacob, signalling for him to explain. "Well, about that..." Marion turned a 360, Jacob subconsciously noting that this was Max's grandmother. "Seems like ADHD runs in the family, heaven forbid this woman actually teaches," he thought. "Jacob and I, we're not sure that I'm going to keep the baby." The room fell silent. "So... The last remnants of my son, either hate him, are in a morgue, or are about to be murdered by a silly girl and her retarded boyfriend who both know NOTHING about children!" Jacob stared at her. "You what? Let's see this in the bigger picture, me and Sarah are irresponsible children, hmm? Sarah had a daughter at thirteen, put her life on hold for her, and that's partially down to my mistakes. She's been through so much, and at least Bethany did moderately well in her exams, I'm told. Whereas you, you gave birth to a murderous thug! And if you think I'm retarded, that must be because of the many head injuries I've had over the years. I'm Jacob Shamus McAndrew, born Connor. I've been held at gunpoint, held over the side of a building, KO'd by a nurse, crashed a car, travelled the world, and I have moderately bad taste in films. Never once went on a proper date, and never watched a musical. The thing I'm trying to get at is, though I'm a mess of a human being, who finds satisfaction in looking after other people's kids, is that I've been there for people. Has your son ever known what it was to love people? To share a smile and a drink? To be there for people when they need it, and not when you want it?" He looked at Sarah. "And has he ever faces consequences for his lies, and be punished for it?" Marion was silent. "Thought not. I've tried my best in life Marion, I really have. And in the end, that's all that matters. So if you think for a minute you can consider your son a father, think again. The correct term is sperm donor." Sarah looked at Marion apologetically. "He's right. Callum used me, and I don't think I can go through with this." She held Jacob's hand. "But if I do go through with it, don't expect to be seeing much of us." Marion was in tears. "You'll regret this, I swear. I'll go now." The door slammed and Marion walked towards the exit of the hospital. Sarah held Jacob tighter. "What reason did you give Guildford?" Jacob turned to her. "Said it would be psychologically damaging to you. It would be different if it was someone else's, wouldn't it." Sarah nodded. "I just keep, seeing his face everywhere. And if I go through with it, the baby will always remind me of what happened in September. I can't live with that, Jacob. I just can't."

"On the charge of murder, what do you plead?" Kylie put her face to the microphone. "Not Guilty." The barristers on both sides started arguing soon after. "On the night of the murder of Callum Logan, where were you?" Kylie was white by this point. They had asked her this same question in different forms four times, and the look on her laywer's face suggested that the jury had heard her four different accounts. Looking over to the gallery, the consensus was Kylie's goose was cooked. "Do you have an answer?" Just go with the plan, Kylie. "I- I. Sarah killed him, and she made me cover it up."

Sarah got out of the taxi, unaware about what was happening at the trial. Jacob came round to open the door in his traditional gentleman routine, but Sarah was preoccupied. "Ugh, seriously! This cab company charges so much!" Jacob laughed. "The mood swings have begun. Run Jacob, back to America!" Sarah looked at him. "No. Way. Look behind you." Jacob looked behind him to see a face he hadn't seen in over a decade. "Of all the people, she was the one who came back?" Jacob walked over to the taxi to talk to the woman. "It's been a while. Remember me, Miss Webster?" The woman turned to look at him. "Jacob McAndrew. Friends of children everywhere. Someone just give him the Nobel Prize." She hugged him. "But it seems that even someone like Jacob McAndrew cannot stay away from this street for long. What brought you back this time."

Jacob shrugged. "Sexually explicit communications between to consensual adults on a secure network. Yourself?" Rosie sighed. "I need to tidy up some loose ends. Catch you around, Jacob." Sarah looked in bewilderment. "Strange girl. Anyway, what are we going to do now?" Sarah looked the at him, determination in her eyes. "We have to fix the major problem, that is that the local community hates us." Jacob looked over to the Rovers. "In ten to twenty minutes, David and Gail will arrive home. Then they will go to the Rovers. And then things will get sorted."

Twenty minutes later, the door to the Rovers burst open and Jacob walked in. "Right, out!" Liz was already trying to push him out. "Now, wait a moment Liz. I want to know what grounds you have to kick me out of the pub, and put Sarah's financial situation in jeopardy! Think you're so high and mighty after the stunt you pulled with Tony? Well, you can fool him, but you can't fool me. I know you think rather negativity of me, but to be honest love, I know more about running businesses than you do." Liz was gobsmacked. "Excuse me!? Jacob shrugged. "Took business studies in school, and passed even though I took it halfway through because of a, let's just say personal reason. Do you need me to spell it out in big letters dear." Michelle was getting annoyed now. "Jacob, I know you're annoyed, but what will this do other than annoy Liz." Jacob laughed. "I'm not just out for Liz, I'm out for the matriarchal prune in the corner there. You alright, Gail?" Sarah didn't exactly know how to react to her mother being called such a... Interesting term to say the least, so she decided to see how this played out. "You have some gall showing up in here!" Jacob was going to make a joke about 'gall' and 'Gail', but he decided to plow on. Me? I haven't done anything. You're the one with the psycho family." Gail was unamused. "Does that include Sarah as well?" Jacob shrugged. "I'm not sure. You seem to have practically disowned her." Gail was about to respond, before Jacob turned to the patrons. "So you see, this woman here has tried to ruin my livelihood and her daughter's livelihood because I found the rotting corpse of a drug dealer, murdered by Jason Voorhees Jr's wife over here, and I thought that I should maybe get my girlfriend, who's an absolute nervous wreck because of this, to tell the police that Kylie's the killer. If this was a true crime show, you'd be rooting for us! So why root for Kylie, when we know she killed her." Gail made a strange face, a combination of a sickly sweet smile and a duck's surprised face. "According to Kylie's testimony, it was Sarah who hit Callum over the head and killed him." Jacob stalled for a moment before shaking his head. "Never. If Sarah had hurt him, she would tell me. Unlike the rest of you, she's not a liar." David stood up. "Oh really? So if Sarah told you, 'Jacob, pack your things. Me, you and Bethany are moving to Syria, we have a little house slap bang in the middle of Raqqa, lovely nightlife, really popular, great reviews on the Internet.' Would you do it?" Jacob laughed spitefully. "Don't be an utter retard. That's a bit of an exaggeration." David smiled slyly. "But is she killed someone, you would happily clean up the body. You just agree with everything she says, like a lovesick puppy. 'Yes Sarah, good idea Sarah, nice dress Sarah, who needs welfare cuts Sarah.' The truth is, my big sister is a manipulative little cow." Jacob was about to object, but David cut him off. "You were such a little toff back in the 90's apparently, with your encyclopaedias and your 'advanced interest in academics.' Then you met my sister, and, boy, things did change. You started to become violent towards your best friend, resulting in his death. You almost threw yourself off a bridge because you got embarrassed. Then came the seduction, working the way to turning you into a little puppy dog. You're just a step on my sisters ladder of life, and you'll surely be thrown away when you're done. Serves you right, you little man-who-."

"YOU!"

"SMASH!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jacob fell to the floor as the bottle flew into the room and exploded. The man walked over to him and grabbed him the the collar. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise. Why are you here?" The man pushed him over. "Come outside and we will have a little talk." The man dragged him to the back exit of the Rovers. The whole room was silent. Sarah slipped out the front exit and round the side, heading into the ginnel. She looked into the garden where she saw Jacob being assaulted by a gang of foreigners. "Listen gents, there's no need for this. I paid my debt to you." The black man with the brass knuckles punched him in the stomach. "UGGH! Mr Emwazi, I paid everything to you. Now leave me in peace." Emwazi punched him again. "You have to pay more, infidel. For the glory of Allah." Jacob looked at him. "What do you mean?" Emwazi pulled out a small black flag. "For the caliphate, Jacob." Jacob gasped. "No. I won't pay anymore towards terrorism." Emwazi signalled for another man, who gave him a box-cutter. "Now, I could easily take out my phone camera and behead you right now. But I will make you suffer first. How's your girlfriend? I forgot to ask." Jacob looked at him with fire in his eyes. "Don't. You. Dare. Don't you dare! She's innocent." Emwazi's goon bunched him in the stomach. "You and her are both sinners. And her daughter is born of sin. People like you stop the caliphate. So you must suffer in life,forever, and suffer in death, forever." Jacob froze. "What are you going to do to her?" Mr Emwazi looked at him closely, and smiled a disgusting smile. "I'll leave that for you to think of." He dropped Jacob to the floor and he and his gang walked into the Rovers. Sarah ran over to Jacob. "Help me up, will you?" Sarah helped him off the floor. "Are you okay? Who were they? What are they going to do?" Jacob looked away and sighed. "When I was starting up a business, I took a loan from him. I paid it back, but he wants more and more, and now I know why." Sarah was distraught. "And now, he's gonna hurt you. And... Oh no... What's he going to do to me and Bethany?" Jacob kissed her. "He can't do anything so long as I'm around." Sarah looked at him intently. "But how long will you stay around?" Jacob could tell what this question meant. "Sarah, I love you. I love Bethany, and I love living here. I'm not going to leave you. I'll buy you a drink. You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Well, maybe he bought her two.

And then another.

And then a few more.

Then the bottle.

By the time Sarah was suggesting that they do karaoke, he decided enough was enough. "Come on Sarah, time to go. Before you embarrass anyone any more." She ran outside,like a giddy schoolchild. "You know, I think we should do this more often Jacob... Do you think I look *HIC* sexy?" Jacob muttered something under his breath, before realising what was about to happen. Sarah was running into the path of a van. He jumped on her, but ended up going over the bonnet, much to Tim's horror. The Platts were heading home at this point, only to find Jacob and Sarah lying on the road. Jacob staggered to his feet, bleeding profusely from his mouth, running over to Sarah. "C'mon Sarah, wake up. Nick and Carla were walking out of the bistro after asking a very important question, only to find Sarah bleeding on the road. Bethany and Audrey stopped locking up the salon and ran over. The whole street seemed to be crowding round the crash site...

"Okay, this is Sarah Platt, 29 years old. She has possible bruised ribs and a broken index finger. Can you take her up to RR1?" The porter wheeled Sarah up to Recovery. "And this is her supposed hero, Jacob McAndrew, also 29. Was with her at the time of the accident and went over the bonnet trying to help her. He has a cut on his arm from a smashed headlight, but the bleeding I his mouth stopped." A nurse took Jacob to a small cubicle. "Okay, we'll get that nasty cut stitched up. Still, at least you didn't hit asphalt afterwards." Jacob winced as the needle entered his arm. After the nurse was finished, he managed to get her before she left. "Where's recovery?" The nurse smiled. "Just up the stairs."

Sarah was surrounded by her family when Jacob entered the room. "Jacob, I-" Jacob cut Gail off. "It's fine, I'll leave." Gail put a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry." Jacob turned around. "Really?" Gail was crying slightly. "It's been horrible the way I've treated you two. I guess I was just enraged about the whole affair. But you've been good to this family, a good friend, always truthful." All of a sudden the doctor burst in, not noticing the crowd. "Well Sarah, your injuries aren't that severe, and we triple checked everything. Your baby will be fine." He noticed the look of shock on everyone's face, and heard an audible face-palm from Jacob. "I mean, your BODY will be fine." Gail turned to her daughter, then to the doctor, and then to Jacob. "Did he... Did he say...?" Jacob looked at Sarah. "You need to tell her now... We can't hide it anymore." Sarah gulped. "It's... Callum's..." Gail froze, and slowly turned to Jacob. "Did you know about this?" Jacob was sweating. "Tell her the truth, Jacob." Jacob put his fear aside, and started to speak. "She got taken ill with a dodgy drug. When she was in, it was found out that she... And then I offered to help... And I organised everything." Gail was starting to boil. "And what did that include?. Moral support? A sexual distraction? Or a visit to good all Guildford, where ALL the mistakes go to be erased." Jacob nodded. "I booked an appointment." Audrey was angry. "How could you be so stupid. Don't you have some idea where babies come from now? You in compote-" Jacob just couldn't take it anymore. "For the love of all things holy, SHUT UP! Sarah, you're not helping. Beth, don't pass judgement on those who do what you did. And Gail, let your daughter make her own choices." Sarah looked at him, feeling slightly guilty. "Maybe it would be better if you all left." The visitors did as they were told. As Jacob approached the exit, Sarah called for him to stop. He walked back to her bedside. "You said earlier you wouldn't leave me. Do you promise?" Jacob smiled. "Yes I do. But I have another proposal." Sarah looked at him. "I love you, and I want to be with you. So, would you like to move in permanently? I found a nice wee flat above the newsagents. We'd all have a room, and it's closer to your mum's house and Underworld. So, do you want to? If you don't, that's oka-" Sarah shushed him. "That's a great idea! It means we could like, start becoming more like a family. I love you too." Jacob smiled. "Great! I'll start signing with Rita. You just concentrate on getting better. If you need me, you have my number." As he was walking away, Sarah stopped him again. "Could you... Stay here?" Jacob smiled.

"Of course I can"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jacob woke up at around six in the morning to hear a nurse enter the room. "Oh my, I'm so sorry! I must have lost track of time." The nurse smiled. "Its okay, but get out of here quickly before somebody notices." Jacob took his coat from the seat by Sarah's bed. "Here, could you give her this? We're business partners as well, so she has a right to know this." He gave the nurse a note of paper. "I will." Jacob smiled, and shot one last look at Sarah. Then he left and hailed a cab, heading home.

As Jacob entered his apartment, he saw the whole place in a state. "Perfect. Just the way I left it." All of a sudden he herd the blasting of a subwoofer from Coronation Street. "The hell?" Jacob wandered out of the apartment, locking the door behind him. He walked down the stairs and out the door, heading to the source of the noise. "Now, see here! I see no reason that this infernal racket should be allowed. I have a good mind to call the police." Norris was at it again clearly. Jacob walked up to the congregation outside Sally Webster's house. Alright, what's going on here?" Sally turned to him. "Rosie's locked it from the inside and she's having a party! Bethany is in there by the way." Jacob looked at the house, and walked round the back. Kevin was at the back garden's entrance. "Kevin, could I come in please?" He looked at a list, then looked back up and replied in a extremely bored tone. "You're on the list." Jacob walked in and looked at the massive display going on outside. People dancing, drinking and generally wrecking the garden. Jacob walked inside, where he saw Bethany and Rosie. "So, what you're saying to me is to take every chance I can find?" Rosie nodded. "Men are like vicious animals, you need to trap them before you get too close. As someone once told me, you can put your head in a lions mouth if you do it slowly." Jacob walked over to the conversation. "Nice to see you remembered something." They looked over at him. "What are you doing here?!" Rosie calmed Bethany down. "He's on the list." Bethany glared at him. "How's my mum?" Jacob smiled softly. "Slept like a baby." Bethany stepped back slightly. "You... watched her sleep?" Jacob coughed. "She wanted me to stay the night, for some reason. Not exactly the best moral support me." Bethany relaxed. "I'm sorry, you know. I didn't mean for things to get out of hand." Jacob coughed again. "Need a glass of water. I'll get you one." Rosie walked into the kitchen. "Well that was strange, Jacob? Jacob?" Jacob grabbed the key from the table and opened it. "Here you go Ja- NO!" The sound of Sally Webster screaming filled the house. Before Rosie could punch him, Jacob grabbed Bethany and ran.

Ten minutes later, they were both having a bag of chips from the local shop. "So, is my mum okay?" Jacob looked at her and feigned a smile. "For someone who had been hit by a car, bruised ribs is like winning the lottery. At least she won't have a scar." This perked Bethany's interest. "Oh, so you're such a hero then? Prove it." Jacob unbuttoned the sleeve of his shirt and started at his arm intently. "It.. wasn't that bad last time I checked." Bethany was gagging. "Gross... Are you going to the trial tomorrow? If so, could I come?" Jacob shook. "I'm going, but you wouldn't like it. It's like one of those boring school assemblies that you just wish a depressive teen who likes Marlyin Manson armed with a gun would walk in. All it is is people going on about how Kylie's not guilty, or if she is guilty. Then I'll probably have to go up at some time, so will your mum, and we'll just say what we saw. Now, I've got to go. I have an important interview." Jacob tossed his keys to Bethany and headed to the bus stop.

Twenty minutes later, Jacob was sitting in the room at the school. "Mr McAndrew? The panel will see you now." Jacob got off the chair and headed into the room with the three people in it. "You might need a tissue for your arm Jacob." Jacob turned and saw someone he hadn't seen in years... "Well, it looks like we meet again, Jake the Snake"

Sarah awoke to the sound of the nurse coming back in. "Afternoon Miss Platt. How are you feeling?" Sarah groaned. "Like a ton of bricks just fell on my chest." The nurse felt her lower rib cage. "Looks like bruising. We need to do an ultrasound, but before I forget, this is for you." The nurse handed her the note. Sarah opened it and started to read to herself. "Sarah: My business with Davis has been shut down. Not only will that mean he can't drag me down when they arrest him for distributing a illegal drug, but it means the trail will go cold for Mr Emwazi. Emwazi will not get the better of me. I'm off for an interview for a teaching job so we won't be totally poor, because my degree allows me to be a biology teacher. I'm also trying to convince Carla to cut us in on the business. Remember, we're in this together. I'll spare you the soppy sentimental stuff, cause I really don't think you need me to tell you again. See you soon. Jacob. Emwazi... Who could that be? He probably has a good reason for not telling me, he only wants the best for me and Be-" Sarah was cut short by the nurse coming in with the ultrasound machine. "Okay Sarah, can you expose your stomach please?" Sarah did so, and the nurse put the cold gel on. "I don't think you needed to be reminded of the coldness of it. Your area had the highest birth rate in Britain for a while." Sarah nodded, but she was stuck in a world of her own. "Hmm... The picture has come out just fine. You can see your baby now!" Sarah looked at the grainy image on the screen of the child currently growing inside her, squirming about, waiting for months to pass for its escape. Though most people would look at Sarah and see someone who was totally captivated by the life inside her womb, she was fighting a mental battle within. Should she end it now? She thought for a moment about how Jacob was thinking that she wasn't keeping it. How would he react if she kept it? Jacob, for all his maturity and experience in childcare, couldn't possibly be a father to a baby. Especially since he came face to rotting face with the real father... Sarah came up with a plan. "Listen, I need you to do one thing..."

Jacob walked out of the interview and back home with a new outlook on things. She... gave him a glowing review! He couldn't believe it. After the way they parted previously, it seemed strange. Anyway, he could tell Sarah about it later. He had some negotiating to do with Carla. About twenty minutes later, he walked into Underworld and knocked on the door of Carla's office. "Come in!" Jacob walked into her office and she smiled at him. "I suppose this is about some deal?" Jacob nodded. Carla signalled for him to sit down, and he did. "Before we do that, I absolutely must ask you something." Jacob nodded. "How's the baby?" Jacob stopped dead, before cooling down and looking at her. "I presume Nick told you. Happy engagement by the way." Carla was slowly losing it. "You want her to abort the baby, I presume." Jacob nodded. "I really don't think it would be good for Sarah's mental health. After all, she apparently was there when the father got bludgeoned to death." Carla was not satisfied. "So, because of a horrible accident, another life must be lost? Hardly seems fair for the baby now, does it? If a girl is thinking 'my mums gonna kill me if I find out', the baby is probably thinking the same. You happily want to snuff out a life like this?" Jacob started to protest. "First of all Carla, it was murder or manslaughter. Secondly, do you think I want to be implicated in an abortion? Do you really think I, someone who was a babysitter for a large company, and who loved his job, would happily arrange for a termination? Well, 'Aunt Carla', have I got news for you! I hate what this is doing to Sarah! I just want her to be happy, I don't bloody care about anything else. Carla punched him in the face, sending him flying through the door into Johnny. "What the hell is going on here?!" Jacob stepped to his feet and ran at Carla, before Kirk and Aiden came over to stop him. Carla threw a piece of paper at him and spat. "Her baby, Jacob. A living thing, and don't you forget that. Now get out of my factory now, and I might consider letting you back in." She turned to the crowd of staff who had gathered round. "Now, as for you, as I used to say: Less bitching, more stitching!" She walked back into her office and slammed the broken door shut. Jacob stood up and looked at the crowd. "Nothing to see here. I'm going." Jacob walked off towards the exit of the factory, the door slamming behind him.

Jacob walked into the Rovers and looked at the table. Forget teetotalism. Neil was dead. He had seen the tree that they smashed into, yet he did nothing. He had lowered the casket into the ground and sprinkled some earth on him. All of this was coming for him anyway. Jacob didn't care. In fact, he took his wallet before he checked for a pulse. "Hey Jacob. How's Sarah?" Jacob turned to see Todd. "You know how it is. Can I have a white wine please Michelle?" Michelle turned to him angrily. "Rosé do you?" She threw a glass over him. "You stupid bit-" He was knocked to the floor by David. "Get out!" Jacob was being cornered by an increasingly crazy scene. He felt the walls were closing in, and he had to get out. SMASH!. Jacob threw the glass at David and jumped over the bar, running out the back door, almost knocking Steve and his pet crickets over. He ran out the back and to the end of the ginnel, sprinting towards his house. He ran towards the builders yard and inside, running into a small hidden area. Jason was out, so this wouldn't be a bother. He looked at the ultrasound picture, and pulled out a lighter...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Jacob lit the lighter and was about to hold it up to the paper when he saw Todd running towards him. "Stay back! I'm fine on my own..." Todd sighed. "You won't be when Jason gets back. What's that?" Jacob looked at Todd. "You must swear on your life you won't tell anyone, or all it'll take is a burning bottle through your window. Capisce?" Todd nodded. Jacob showed him the ultrasound. "I think you know who the daddy is, don't you?" Todd nodded grimly. "Now the workers at the bloody factory know, because a person I trusted turned out to be a pretentious, self righteous prick. And don't even get me started on the grandmother. There can only be so many times that you have a psycho granny on the loose before it gets boring." Todd nodded in agreement. "I know exactly what you're talking about. Brenda Fearns by any chance?" Jacob looked back with a look of reminisce on his face. "She was a loony. I heard what happened to Bethany with her. Last I heard, she was moved to a secure religious convent. Should have locked her up in Broadmoor. Listen, I have to make a overdue apology to you." Todd looked confused. "For everything that was said and done a few years ago. I've forgiven you for stuff, so I hope you can forgive me." Todd smiled softly. "It's fine. So, what happened in the Rovers yesterday?" Jacob sighed. "One Mr Emwazi wants repayment. I paid him back everything plus more, but he's financing a international terrorist organisation, which means I have to pay everything away before the police catch onto it. Sure, it's white collar crime at it's finest,but it's for the greater good. And who'd believe that a man like me would do something like that. No evidence, can't convict." Todd laughed. "Never thought of you as a criminal Jacob. You have the brains and the looks of one though. A smart one." Jacob smiled. "Thank you. Now, it's time for me to make like Mad-" An explosion from far off knocked them to the foloor. "Crap! That's from the hospital direction!" Jacob ran to Coronation Street and ran towards Carla's car. "WHAT THE HELL! Jacob!" Jacob looked at her. "We need to get there! It's the hospital!" Carla jumped towards him and opened the door. Jacob and Carla got in, the car speeding away.

They arrived at the scene of the explosion. Gunfire was rattling inside Weatherfield Precinct, guns going off and explosions rocking the stores. They were rained upon by a barrage of shoes. The whole place looked like a war zone, the glass from the precinct on the road, the police condoning off the area. Jacob ran towards the large crowd outside the hospital to see Sarah being escorted into the blacked out ambulance that Guildford provided. "SARAH!" Sarah looked at Jacob, but gave the order to go anyway. "NO! Carla, we need to beat that ambulance to Guildford Family Planning Centre. Can you do it?" Carla looked at the departing ambulance, realising the symbolism of it. "If I speed. Come on!" They got into the car and gave chase. The ambulance turned down the road and towards the exit bridge, leaving the hell of the attack behind. "It says on the news that the terrorists may have other groups on the loose, we have to get there ASAP!" Carla chased the ambulance and over took it,swerving to block off the road. The ambulance turned right onto a side street. Carla gave chase again, her car reaching the ambulance's back bumper. The ambulance swerved into Guildford's back entrance, flipping over and smashing into a wall. Jacob got out the car and ran towards the ambulance. Then the camera car behind them stopped. "Well, serves us right for trying to record during a terror attack. CUT!" Jacob looked and saw the non blacked out ambulance, the one that really had Sarah in it. He signalled for Carla, and they both ran towards the entrance. Guildford was a sleek, modern facility. When Jacob first read it in the news, he could imagine Jeremy Hunt praising Manchester for it's cheap slag quota, and built a baby death factory in return. But now he wanted to tell Sarah what he should have told her all along. "Appointment for Sarah Louise Platt? The doctor will see you now." The receptionist showed the paramedics the way down the corridor, who took Sarah to a room marked 'Termination Lounge'. Jacob ran down the corridor and jumped in front of her and threw a large plant over, much to Sarah's surprise. "Jacob? I thought you had an interview. I told you... if I have to do this, I'll do it myself." Jacob grabbed her hand tightly. "You don't have to do anything! I'm sorry if it felt like I was trying to force you to make a decision too quickly." Sarah looked down. "Papers are signed. I signed them. It's good to go." Jacob was shocked. "This is another human being! Are you sure you can live with this?" Sarah started to cry slightly. "I'm fine. I just need to go and do thi-" BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Gunshots were heard from down the corridor, and Sarah and Carla were rushed into the room. "Sorry, this isn't a male appropriate zone." The door slammed and Jacob was grabbed from behind by a masked man. "Get to the front! Get to front now! Allahu Akbar!" Jacob was dragged to the reception of the centre, where there were already many hostages and corpses. Jacob was thrown onto the floor and his ID card taken. "Hmmm... You get phone! You most important pawn!" The phone was handed to Jacob. Jacob threw his mind back to the room. "0321985" Jacob typed the numbers into the flip phone and called the room. The phone picked up immediately. "Help us! Jacob!" Jacob shouted back. "The police should be on their wa-" The sound of a gunshot echoed through the air and fractured into the flip phone, smashing it all over the ground. "My mistake. Get on the floor and don't make a noise. We might give you and a selected few some more privilege when the time comes. Allah Akbar!" Jacob was thrown on the ground and kept low. Find your happy place, remember the good things, remember the good times, and if you can't, just remember anything you can...

1994

"Jacob! Tea in fifteen minutes!" Jacob Connor looked at his brother with reluctance. "Fine!" Jacob turned back to his friends in the corridor of the high rise flat. "Jacob, look at this. My brother found it round the back." Jacob turned to his friend Dantrell and saw a silenced pistol. "What! How did it get round there?" Dantrell grinned. "Some guy got shot round there last week. There's blood all over the grip. Wanna hold it?" Jacob carefully took the gun and held the grip tightly, feeling the dried in blood. "The guy was a copper apparently. Got shot right in the head. They lost the gun though." Jacob aimed it at a milk bottle and squeezed the trigger slightly. "What are you doing! It's loaded, you'll kill someone!" Jacob laughed. "It's not ever properly loaded, look!" Jacob fired the gun, the bullet only just missing him. Dantrell quickly threw the gun over the side of the block, falling hundreds of meters. "We have gloves on luckily. Otherwise the police would get us, that's what the man on the telly said anyway. Jacob looked at the bullet hole, not really realising he had been dicing with death. "I'll see you, I've got to go get tea."

1998

Jacob was walking down the street to his house when he saw a boy kick a ball into Old Derek's window. Now Old Derek, some people were making allegations against him, but none of them were taken seriously, allowing him to continue being the janitor at Bessie Street. Derek came out and grabbed the boy by the neck. "You vile, worthless rat! How dare you knock a ball onto my private property! Come in here right now, and I'll show you the damage you've done. Jacob ran over to him. "Oi, Derek! You take him in there, and I'll call the police! Tell them you're taking young boys into your house against their will." Derek looked in rage, before letting go and walking indoors. "Thanks mate. Have I seen you before?" Jacob looked at the boy. "I'm Jacob Connor, I'm in the other class. And you are?" The boy stretched out a grimy hand. "Fearns. Neil Fearns..."

"And who may you be?..."

"My name's Candice..."

"Jacob, Neil, this is my friend Sarah Louise..."

"You need to keep this a secret..."

"Listen Neil. People are talking. Saying that she's been knocked up. I want you to take responsibility. I want you to prove you're a good guy, and confess that it's yours..."

2000

Jacob and his brother were taking Neil to see his surprise. Aiden stayed at the door, as Jacob guided Neil blindfolded into the room. Jacob took the blindfold of, but told him to keep his eyes closed as he closed the door. "Can I open my eyes?" Jacob smiled. "You can now..." Neil opened his eyes to see an NHS storeroom. "Why are we here? Has my grandpa got something for me? Why are we in the storeroom then?" Jacob smiled again. "We're here to see somebody. Have you heard the news?" Neil was confused. "Jacob, if you've got a party for me, you can take me into the room now." Jacob pulled out a piece of paper and read it. "M-Ward." Neil was still piecing the story's together. "Room 33. There's a little girl who should meet her daddy." Neil was confused for a moment, but then it clicked. "I've got to head back home." Jacob slid the bar across the door. "No. Somebody has to go see his daughter." Neil was shaking his head. "Gail, Gail told my-my-my dad that I-I-I didn't need to do anything... I'm free to do as I please." Jacob stared him down coldly, his eye twitching. "Matthew. 27. 24. Pontius Pilate washes his hands of Jesus' blood. How very fitting that this verse should be in my mother's Bible verses calendar. I'm not letting you leave till you see what you've done." Neil wasn't coping now. "I've done nothing. Nothing wrong, nothing that's my problem, nothing. That's the way I want to keep it." Jacob's eye had been twitching moderately, but it was now looking like he would need medical attention. "NO. Of course you ain't. Neil can still play football and PlayStation, and we can still go out with friends to the movies, and bowling and stuff. Sarah will never be able to do that properly again, and that's on you. You seemed to take my advice as 'commit statutory rape', rather than 'love someone and go on a journey in life with them.' No matter how many psychologists your mum hires for you, or however many therapy animals you get, it won't stop the the truth from coming out in the end. You used Sarah, abused her, left her with a baby, and stood by idly while people humiliated her. She's not the slag, you're the one in the wrong. You just couldn't keep it in could you? And to make things worse, it was in my house! On my bunk bed! I shudder when I get in there at night, thinking about what you did to her on that top bunk. I have a question Neil." Neil nodded, his face hidden. "Did you love her? Did she love you? Did you tell her you loved her when you made her pregnant? Did you think of her once when you made me and Aiden cover it up? I'll never forget what you did, infill the day I die. The truth is, 'mate' , I probably love Sarah more than you, and that is something I never thought I'd say, and I'll never say again. Or feel. I don't even like her all that mu-." Neil smashed Jacob through the door and down the corridor. Candice was just leaving the maternity ward when she saw her romantic interest and her best friend's daughter's father fighting down the hall, until they smashed through a window. The window oversaw a small alleyway, and Jacob and Neil's fighting made them go close to the edge. "Aiden told me, Jacob. It's over." Candice walked off, leaving Jacob to look at Neil. And then they fell.

The next year or two were a good time with the unlikely love, followed by the lows that he hides deep inside his mind. Where his sister went, his fights, his fathers death. But then came hope. Before he left for Moscow, he ended up staying the night with the unlikely love once more...

2004

Jacob walked into the dark room, followed by Sarah. "I forgot to get an air bed. So, we're sharing I guess." Jacob looked at Sarah. "I'm not gonna fall for you this time. I have a bit of a bad rep when it comes to girls and beds..." Sarah had a vague recollection of his room, but tonight had reminded her. She went over and whispered in his ear. "Now, if we do it, it'll be legal." Jacob sat on the bed and switched the light on, reading a book until Sarah walked in,wearing... well, simply some knickers and a bra. This was a surprise for Jacob, who thought the sleeping arrangements were... different, to say the least." She walked out of the darkness and into the light. "So... What was that you said earlier?" Sarah inquired, unhooking her bra. "No. I'm... standing... by... state..." She slipped into bed. "My, you look slightly awkward." Jacob looked around, and then shimmied closer to her. Then, unable to resist anymore, things went deeper than Jacob had ever experienced before. It, as it appeared, was to be a wild ride.

Jacob sighed internally. One day, someone will make a movie about my life, and when they do, a fan will write about that. He was about to remember the day after, when all of a sudden, all went black.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Wake up you damned infidel!" Jacob was brought back to attention by the masked man smacking him over the head again with a lamp. "Morning Sarah..." Jacob was completely disorientated. "I'm not Sarah. Get up." The man pulled him up and took him over to a line of people. "We're gonna find out why each one of you is here, and we will let Allah judge you." He went over to one of the doctors. "Why are you supporting this evil of the west?" The doctor stumbled over his words. "I, I, I just want to provide for my family. Is that... good enough." The terrorist smiled, then smacked him to the ground. "You destroy life to support life. You are a two faced liar." All of a sudden, some gobby receptionist spoke up. "Well, that's exactly what you're doing, innit? Shouting the name of Ally and sayin' and then going out and doing these things, you just look like a pri-" Jacob shut his eyes as he heard the bullet ricochet into her. "What a waste. I would have liked to have her on the side of the martyrs. Do not let this silly little whore's opinions give any of you ideas. Now then, you who was with the two women back there! Come over here." Jacob came closer to the killer. "I believe that you... Helped this dream of our's to be realised!" Jacob spat in his eye. "Now now. Do not treat a fellow business man like that Mr McAndrew. Why, of all places, are you here?" Jacob noticed the camera recording, and decided to give a performance of the ages. "Why? Because I believe in rights. But only for those who except their responsibilities. People like you are the reason I'm in this mess. You've forfeited all rights now. I hope they bury you at sea, wrapped in bacon, like pigs in blankets. Because you are a pig, Mumar." The man looked away. "GO SHAWTY, IT'S YA BIRTHDAY. WE GONNA PARTY LIKE IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY. WE GO DRINK BIC-" The terrorist picked up Jacob's phone. Jacob was now regretting not changing that ringtone. "For you. I trust you, you did fund this." Jacob, once bitten, twice shy about standing up to terrorists,picked up the phone. "Jacob, it's Carla. Sarah wants your opinion." Jacob's eyes darted. "Well,tell her that I'm being held hostage by a radical Islamist, who is likely to kill us all. I can see the bomb. It's on the far side of the- Oh, I'm being signalled by the men with Kalashnikovs to shut up about that. Is everything okay?" The sound of an explosion, soon followed by a gunshot ricocheted down the hallway. The police hired an expert marksman clearly, one bullet taking out the other guard, the second being hit in the kneecap. Jacob stood up, but before he ran to Sarah's location, he stamped on Mumar's face, breaking something as the carefully positioned camera phone on the front desk picked up the perfect angle. Jacob ran down the corridor, and spotted blood coming from the innocently named 'Termination Lounge'. He ran in, only to find Sarah, with an oxygen mask over her face, and blood pouring onto the floor. "Jacob, I'm sorry. The doctor thinks it's bad." Jacob was trembling. "Before you ask. MISTER CHEAP SHOT OVER THERE THOUGHT A INNOCENT WOMAN WAS A TERRORIST!" The police marksman was washing his hands of blood, shaking uncontrollably. Jacob ran over to him, the young officer, although stronger than Jacob, was in no fit state to fight. Jacob patted him on the back, and tried to make a joke. "Good shot. Wrong person, but you were ordered to shoot first, ask la- DOCTOR! What's the report." The doctor glared at Carla. "Miss Connor forgot what I said. Sarah only has a moderate wound. I'm afraid... her son... didn't make it. We'll have to remove the foetus. Now there is the question of scientific donation..." The words blanked out, as Jacob stood in stunned silence. The doctor went on about how this may be tragic, but you will have contributed to vital research on foetal development if the baby is donated to science, a thing he understood... But he couldn't take it. He ran out the door, and out past where the hostages were being set free. He ran down the side street to Carla's damaged car, and sat in the passenger seat. He had heard of Carla's habits, and found a strong vodka in her glove compartment. He opened it, drank half, and then broke down. It was half an hour later when the police and Carla found him. Carla slid in. "You found my drinks. What happened to your "teetotalism". Jacob paused for a good minute, before letting out some quiet words. "He... was a boy. A baby boy. In five months, he would have been born. Bethany would have a brother. I... would be the closest thing to a dad. We would have done so many great things together, like riding a bike, but not playing football, cause I'd get hurt and they'd have to sub me off for someone who's good, like David or Caz, and there's no way I'm gonna get beaten by a loony or a girl. It would be perfect..." He started sobbing now. "And now he's dead, and Sarah's hurt, and that lady in reception and the people in the precinct are dead." He threw the bottle, narrowly avoiding the police officer. "I LET A BABY DIE BECAUSE OF MY OWN STUPIDITY!" He looked away, but noticed the officer. "I'm screwed, aren't I? Lead the way." He stepped out, before the officer put him in cuffs and put him in the back of a nearby car. Carla watched as Jacob was taken away, looking helpless, and

Sarah woke up about two days later, by now her wounds stitched and doctors certain that she could be awoken from her unconscious state and discharged and. "Harder, har-Hey?" The doctor was sitting on the other side of the room, making the eyes. The eyes that signalled the worst. "How long? Was it... painful?" The doctor shook his head. "Death was instant. No bullet penetrated any of your organs thanks to your son... But there is some, 'not as bad but still not good' news. Or good, depending on your outlook on life." Sarah looked at the doctor. "The bullet seems to have messed about with the uterus,causing a strange effect. As well as random vaginal bleeding, the biological functions of the ovaries have gone, to put it bluntly, quite mad. You now have... Hypermenstruation combined with overactive reproductive organs." Sarah laughed bitterly. "Can this day get any better?" The doctor shrugged. "Well, Jacob has been released by the police. His financial records have given a water tight alibi. He's waiting outside. Try to be... not too hard on him. Although you lost he baby, he'll feel it hard. And he keeps blaming himself about he events at the precinct, and with the receptionist. The point I'm trying to make is that he's not feeling to great, and if you try to be happy, I won't have another suicide attempt admitted." The doctor smiled and let Jacob into the room, leaving a nervous Sarah to ponder herself. "I was going to buy flowers, but they were sold out. Advent Calander do you?" Sarah felt nostalgia for the old days with that throwback, the times before everything went bad... "I know this might be too soon, but... Do you forgive me?" Sarah looked at him intently. "No..." Jacob nodded. "I thought as much. If you want, I'll pack my bags an-" Sarah burst out laughing. "YOU FELL FOR IT! I'm not angry with you... It was going to happen anyway. Even if I didn't get shot, and stopped the procedure, he would be going up for adoption. And I know you'll say 'Max is Callum's and he turned out fine'. But it's not about that. I couldn't have ever loved him, because, even though I didn't love Neil, he didn't take advantage of me. It felt like I had evil inside me, and I was going insane." Jacob sighed. "I understand. It just feels like we wasted a life, a chance." Sarah smiled slyly. "There's always other chances. Now, pack your things. We could make the four twenty flight. Beth is ready." Jacob looked at her, and she lifted a ticket from her bedside cabinet. It read 'MANCHESTER-MALPENSA'. "Thought you might want to see it." Jacob smiled. "So... Are we good?" Sarah pondered for a moment. "Yeah."

A.N- Darn, it's been a while. I'm gonna do this overtime. We'll just have to skip over Milan because of this. It will all be explained next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

A.N: It's been too long. I'm back... Out of dramatic things to say... Strawberries...

Chapter 14

Jacob opened the taxi door and slammed it shut after getting his bag out. He threw the fifty pound note to the driver through the open window and walked away. He walked down towards the entrance to Underworld to see Aidan punching Johnny. "What the... Never mind. Jacob was about to leave when Aidan grabbed him. "No. You need to hear this." Jacob sighed. "What is it now? I've got more important things to handle." Carla pointed at Johnny. "He's my dad." Jacob shrugged. "Well, I don't see how this impacts the situation in the slig- WHAT!" Aidan nodded. "And that caused my mum to kill herself." Jacob looked at Johnny with a look of disgust. "I bet you knew all along. Looks like all our lives are falling apart, except I got off lucky. Turns out my girlfriend was sleeping with someone else, and to make matters worse she lied and then slept with me again. So, I'll buy you all a pint later or something. I need to find a place to stay. Merry bloody Christmas." He walked out to leave the rest to their civil war. He walked over to the entrance to Gail's house, and knocked loudly. Gail opened the door and glared at him. "What are you doing here? Your plane isn't due back for three hours!" Jacob stared her down. "I would have come home with Sarah if she wasn't so comfortable in Roberto's bed." Gail stopped for a moment. "What?!" Jacob laughed. "That's right. I thought we had a future together, but all her relationships have failed somehow. I mean, that's three times I've seen a corpse now, and two of those were Sarah's boyfriends. At least I didn't pickpocket my dad or Callum as they lay in a pool of their own blood. I mean, I don't see what Roberto has that I don't. I mean, he is Italian, but she doesn't care what she can shag, so long as it moves. Gail laughed uncontrollably. "You paint a very negative picture of someone who loves you." Jacob spat. "Loved me. You don't just teach someone everything they know about sex and then go off and bat in some footballer's bed. I mean, I never knew that she knew all these things about-" Gail stopped him. "There's only so much about your daughter that you want to know. Anyway, I'll have a word with her." Jacob looked down. "Thanks. I'm going to go and see if I can rent a room. I just... feel really crap right now." He walked away and down to Number 4 and ringing the doorbell. Sally opened the door to see him. "Jacob, how are you? Where's Sarah?" Jacob shrugged. "In Milan, probably snogging Roberto as we speak. Do you have a spare room? I'll pay you. I pulled some money from her account." Sally was bewildered, but made up her mind instantly when she saw fifty pounds for what she saw as a nights stay...

Soon after, he was drinking excessively in the Rovers. Aidan sat down beside him, followed by Kate. "Well, looks like we're having some sort of family reunion. Another drink Jacob?" Jacob gave his glass to Michelle. "You know, I think we've all had a-" Jacob hiccuped. "Great festive season! My girlfriend cheated on me, I stole from her, my aunt is my cousin, my family is opening up like a bloody matryoshka doll, and I've moved in with Sally Webster." Michelle handed him his beer. "Sounds like it. So, what exactly happened?" Jacob laughed. "We went to a party and then she disappeared for a while and then, after we left, we did the dirty in the hired limo that the hosts provided." Michelle stifled a laugh. "You mean to tell me that you did it... in a car? Jeez, I thought you would have gone all the way and did it on the plane." Jacob laughed, slightly drunken. "I was planning that on the way back. When she fell asleep, I noticed my phone lighting up multiple times. Naturally , I couldn't help but check. Roberto was sending me photos, showing me how he 'claimed her'" I did the only natural thing I could and stole some money and took my credit card, and hopped on the nearest flight." All of a sudden, Johnny walked in. Instantly, Aidan and Kate paid and left, but hid at the door, leaving him to sit down next to Jacob. "Why hello there Johnny. I was just detailing my holiday to my cousins, of which I have just found there is another. Would you care for a drink?" Johnny was caught of guard. "Yeah!" Jacob grabbed his own pint and threw it on the floor, while smacking Johnny to the floor. Jacob heard a cheer coming from the door. "You can drink it off the floor like the animal you are. Now, I'm sorry Michelle. I'll pay for the glass." Michelle pulled the lever ominously. "Consider that, and your drinks, on the house. Jacob walked to the door and nodded at his cousins. "Well, that was slightly thuggish. Just practising before the slag I have the unfortunate position to call my ex comes home. Now, I'm gonna go. Time's a wasting, and Sally told me to get settled before her daughters get home." Kate nudged him. "Leaving a surprise for Rosie?" Jacob looked slightly shocked, before coming back to his senses. "I used to babysit her. That would just be strange. Besides, as we all know, after Kylie gets sentenced, there's only one woman David would turn to." With a slight swoosh, he opened the door and walked towards his new home...

About two hours later, he was asleep, by himself. He was fuming. How could she betray him? Little did he know, a slightly desperate Sarah was texting his phone trying to explain the photos. A figure walked over to his phone, which he had left in the factory when he stormed out. The figure revealed itself as a masked woman who grabbed the phone and switched it on to try and guess the password. She was desperate. She was about to take it and crack it at a shop when she saw his background photo and her heart sank. She couldn't do it. The photo was dated, of a family enjoying a day out. She saw a man with a jet black moustache and hair, wearing a plaid shirt and jeans. He had a bottle of moonshine in his hand. The woman wondered why such a happy family would have illicit alcohol on their picnic. She saw the woman to the right of the man. She had blonde, posh hair. She had a green and yellow polka dot dress on. She had a "Hello, my name is..." badge on. Her name was Jess. Off to the side there was a young girl with a pink dress on and a bow in her hair. The girl looked closely. She had a excellent pendant round her neck, similar to the one that the woman's mother had. Too the far left, she could barley make out a teenage lad wearing boxing gloves. Aidan. Not Aidan from the factory, but her cousin. The woman pulled down her mask. Kate needed to know if Jacob knew anything about what was going on that she didn't. She looked at the centre of the photo. She recognised Jacob clearly. She never knew him as she was growing up, a series of circumstances meant she met his siblings but never him. He looked a decade younger. Well, he was actually 14 when they took this photo. He wore a Manchester United T-Shirt, which was odd, since he hated football. He was holding a book. His father's journal. As far as she knew, he gifted it to someone... Who? She was sure that the affair with her dad and Carla's mum would be at least pin pointed in there. Who did he give it to? Carla! As a gift, when she moved here. She ran to the office and found it lying on the desk. Clearly Carla had the same idea. She sat at the desk and looked at the pages. She saw some scientific notes, algorithms, stuff she could only think of as "nerd stuff". Jacob also wrote in it from 2000-2005. It started off as a cute insight into a thirteen year olds life, turning into a journal of his moral struggles, and then into school notes. She cringed slightly when he mentioned some rather... exciting things he did with his girlfriend. Shame they broke up. Carla shook her head. "This is wrong. We can't break into the factory and look through our cousin's diaries. It's wrong." Kate nodded. "Greater things have yet to come," she said cryptically.

Jacob woke up and reached over to his phone. Not there. Damn, he'd left it at the factory. He thought about the events of the past few days. Sarah had betrayed him. And even when he'd been thinking about asking an important question about their future, she'd been sleeping with some Italian douchebag. He walked down the stairs and saw breakfast laid out for one. Nobody in. He walked and noticed a note on the coffee mug. "Dear Jacob. We left breakfast out for you. Nothing too fancy, we were in a hurry to go on 'family bonding adventures' Enjoy, Tim." As Jacob was about to eat his bacon, the door was battered by three knocks. Jacob walked to the door and opened it. Bethany stood outside the door. "Hi... How... Where's your mother?" Bethany shrugged. "Getting back to work. She doesn't want to admit that you're gone." Jacob scoffed. "I wouldn't be gone if it weren't for Roberto." Bethany sighed. "That video... It's a fake." Jacob smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Beth. This won't work. I never knew that you'd be the one who wanted me to come back." As Jacob turned to go back to his breakfast, he was stopped by a cold chill. "Please... Do you love her?" Jacob turned back to Bethany, his eyes shimmering slightly. "Yes," he replied. "I know my mum may have a reputation, but I have a bond with her that is more than just mother and daughter. Because she was so young, sometimes I feel like she's more like a sister. And... brothers and sisters." Jacob cut her off. "Share their secrets?" Bethany looked perplexed. "You have a brother?" Jacob nodded. "And a sister. You know, through my brother is how I met your father, and in turn how I met your mother. That show's still popular with the kids, right?" Bethany shook her head. "No. Not at all. As I was saying, Mum's had many boyfriends, but you've been special too her." Jacob sighed. "Hate to break it to you, but I think that your mother is a slag. I've been no more special to her than all the rest. Bye." Jacob slammed the door, and slumped by the door.


End file.
